


Unexpected side-effects of wishes

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Age Difference, Birth Control, Casual Sex, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wishes, Youth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-11
Updated: 2012-03-11
Packaged: 2017-11-01 19:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/360439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a frivolous, selfish use for a wish - even Couramance would have acknowledged that.  Ten years.  Such a little number, but it made a huge difference.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected side-effects of wishes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fleurisse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fleurisse/gifts).



It was a frivolous, selfish use for a wish - even Couramance would have acknowledged that. Ten years. Such a little number, but it made a huge difference. If she had been greedy, gone for twenty or thirty, people would have noticed, but with ten, the differences were subtle enough that everyone assumed the changes in her appearance were due to a flattering gown, or a new maid who possessed a skilled hand with the make-up brush. Only Couramance was keenly aware of the changes in her skin, the renewed firmness of her breasts, the increased energy and enthusiasm that allowed her to keep up with lovers half her age.

Her slight rejuvenation did have one inconvenient side-effect, however. It had been several years since she'd had to worry about her monthly courses, and she'd gotten out of the habit of automatically taking a potion the day after a gentleman caller. By the time it occurred to her to wonder if she might be pregnant, the signs were already plain. She could still have tried the potion, and it might have worked, even so belatedly, but somehow, upon further reflection, she found that she didn't want to. Yes, people would wag their tongues about the Duchess of Brissarthe having a child at her age, and unwed (for she had no intention of changing her life _that_ much!) but she had weathered storms of gossip before, and this would be no worse. 

She was fairly certain she knew which of the several candidates was most likely to be the child's father, and deliberated at length over whether she ought to tell him or not. He was young, with his life in front of him, and she had no wish to burden him with too much knowledge, especially when it was at best an educated guess. She didn't think it was very likely, but still she dreaded the thought of him offering to 'do the right thing,' because the conversation that would have to follow would be cruel to him and inconvenient to her. When she heard the announcement of his betrothal to Erena Marcoux a few weeks later, that settled it in her mind - she would never tell Coren her suspicion. They would all be much happier that way.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
